Elimination
Elimination is the process in the Total Drama series where a contestant is removed from the competition, often occurring after they are voted for by the other members of their team or merged contestants. .]] Eliminations usually occur at Campfire Ceremonies, in which Chris McLean or Chef Hatchet hands out Marshmallows to the contestants to are safe, and whoever doesn't receive a Marshmallow is eliminated. Sometimes, there is no Campfire Ceremony and there is not symbol of Immunity given to the contestants. Generally, Campfire Ceremonies take place after Nightfall. According to Chris McLean, when a contestant is eliminated and been shot out of the Arrow of Shame, or walk down the Dock of Shame, the contestant may not ever return to the Island. However, Chris lied as Lindsay returned in Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, as an intern for his uses. On season two the elimination ceremony takes places in a campfire ceremony as well, but instead of marshmallow everyone is awarded with Gilded Chris Statues. As well is stated the contestant may not ever return, but this is later forgiven due to Ezekiel returning due to a early twist. So far, there is only two contestants in Total Drama Roleplay history ever, to quit the competition. This contestants being Duncan in Final Four Face Off! He quit due to knowing he will already be eliminated in the same episode he quited in. And the other one being Sky in The Magnificent 8 Cowboys. She quit due to Scott being voted out and she wanting to solve their conflict after the betrayal on season 1. Also, there is only one contestant in Total Drama Roleplay history to be auto-eliminated by another contestant choosing who to send home. This power was rewarded to Cameron in Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, and he eliminated Tyler in Final Four Face Off! Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Gallery Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= DaveisEliminated.png|Dave is eliminated by the Arrow of Shame in Trials and Triva-lations. SameyisEliminated.png|Samey is eliminated by the Arrow of Shame in Volleybrawl. LeshawnaisEliminated.png|Leshawna is eliminated by the Arrow of Shame in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings. DawnisEliminated.png|Dawn is eliminated by the Arrow of Shame in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train. ScottisEliminated.png|Scott is eliminated by the Arrow of Shame in Topple on the Luck Players. ScarlettisEliminated.png|Scarlett is eliminated by the Arrow of Shame in Relay Feelings Speed Fast. HeatherisEliminated.png|Heather is eliminated by the Boat of Losers in The Super Wi-Fi Spies. LindsayisEliminated.png|Lindsay is eliminated by the Boat of Losers in Puzzle Riot. CourtneyAndGwenareEliminated.png|Courtney and Gwen are eliminated by the Boat of Losers in Korean Teaching or Learning. CodyisEliminated.png|Cody is eliminated by the Boat of Losers in Supreme Chef Auto. NoahisEliminated.png|Noah is eliminated by the Boat of Losers in Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze. DuncanAndTylerareEliminated.png|Duncan and Tyler are eliminated by the Boat of Losers in Final Four Face Off!. |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 2= Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2